Nizam
"Words won't stop our enemies, once they're armed with Alamutian blades." ―Nizam Name: Nizam Origin: Persia Occupation: Nobleman of Persia Relatives: Sharaman (brother), Tus (nephew), Garsiv (nephew), Dastan (nephew), Hassansins (minions) Items/Weapons: Scimitar / Thin Blade Appearance(s): Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time (movie) '' ''Biography Nizam together with his younger brother Sharaman grew up in luxury and wealth Nizam within the first few minutes of the movie Added by Princessfarah as expected in a Persian prince. Nizam saw the greatness and power of his father as the king of Persia and so he hoped to become one someday. One day, when he and Sharaman were hunting, they saw a beautiful buck and stalked it, they didn't knew that they were also being stalked by a lion. The lion attacked Sharaman, but was saved by Nizam when he peirced the lion with their spear, since that day Sharaman was very grateful to him. Years later, Sharaman became king of Persia leaving Nizam with shattered dreams. Since that day, Nizam realized that if only he didn't save Sharaman, then he would be the king, his dreams would have come true. More Years passed and Sharaman ordered to ban the secret Persian killing agency known as "The Hassansins ", Nizam talking to their leader Zolm, found out that he was a guardian of a secret religion,,,Those who believes in the fabeld "Sands of Time ". Nizam also discovered that there is a dagger being guarded in the city of Alamut . He figured out that if he can get that, he can turn back time and change his past, not save Sharaman, and so he (not realizing or caring that if he turned back time, the world could be destroyed by a huge sandstorm) secretly hid the Hassansins, protecting them away not just from the public but also from Sharaman. ''Planning a Scheme Years later, Sharaman had two sons, Tus and Garsiv , Nizam figured out that he could use the two princes for his plan and so he did when one day, the king adopted a street urchin, Dastan , realizing that he could also use a rogue child such as him, Nizam also used dastan for his plan to retrieve the Dagger of Time and the Hourglass so that he can fulfill his dreams and become king. A Dream Come True? Finally capturing Alamut, he then lies about the city having weapon forges (even though Alamut has none) they then search the city for any proof with him protected and instead Tus, was the one who faced the anger of Sharaman. He then put a skin-melding poison the a robe and gave it to Tus and use it as a gift for the honoring of the king, but Tus, promising the king that he would find proof of the forgeries gave the robe to Dastan as he was the one to give it to the king. Dastan being accused for the murder after killingthe king was forced to flee with Tamina, the princess of Alamut. Nizam knowing that his brother is dead then set out to kill the three princes but soon he realizies that Dastan is in possesion of the dagger, this made it hard for him since he knows how hard it is to capture Dastan, and so he adviced Tus to stop a public trial and instead kill Dastan immediately once he is captured but Tus refuses since he knows that Dastan is the rightful heir to the throne. Nizam not wanting his plans to foil because of a street urchin, sent forth the Hassansins once more and told them to kill Dastan and Tamina, but because of the help of Sheik Amar,Seso and his men, they became victorious over the Hassansins, however, Garsiv died. Nizam's Failed Plan After Dastan confronts Tus and tells about Nizam's plan, Nizam then kills Tus leaving only Dastan left. He regains control of the dagger and uses it to stab the hourglass but just when time was turning back and the sandstorm has destroted everything, he was stopped by Dastan and so time only turned back to the point of Alamut's invasion. Dastan, the only one remembering everything, stops Nizam, Nizam, amazed, played jokes to whirl the minds of those who were listening but he finally got angry and fights Dastan, but then he was killed by Tus, leaving him and his failed plans. Dastan then marries Tamina and everything was back to normal in the land of Persia. Gallery ''' 481px-Nizam 02.jpg 222px-Nizama.jpg Prince-of-Persia-movie-wallpaper-2.jpg Wiki-background 155px-Prince_of_persia_the_sands_of_time_poster_12.jpg 222px-Nizama.jpg 222px-Prince_of_persia_the_sands_of_time_140.jpg 222px-Prince_of_persia_the_sands_of_time_146.jpg 222px-Prince-of-Persia-Garsiv-and-Nizam.jpg 222px-Prince-of-persia-nazim_image.jpg 222px-Prince-of-Persia-Nizam-Dastan-and-Tus.jpg ' Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Main Villain Category:Deceased